Operation Black Hawk
by DeadWoman
Summary: Natasha and Clint join together for the first time on a mission. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a serious Clintasha as SHIELD agents and partners fanfiction so please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not..._

Clint Barton thought that the Russian sat across from him was beautiful. A vision of red hair and a scowl that could make the bravest man tremble. And she was all his. Well, technically she was his partner for the new SHIELD program. They were the bravest and best SHIELD had so they were partnered together for Operation Black Hawk; the name was especially chosen for them. Clint had only known the Black Widow for a mere six months but already he had warmed to her. And by warmed to her, he meant that he was eager to spend a week locked up in a cabin on a snowy mountain ski resort with her. For the mission of course.

"Agent Barton, please listen to the briefing instead of staring off into space." Coulson said and Clint snapped to attention. He glanced at Natasha and saw her give him a frown.

"Sorry, Agent Coulson." He said and Coulson returned to talking about the mission. Clint knew it all. He had heard it all before Natasha came in. About how, even though she was now an agent, Natasha could not be trusted and to keep a close eye on her. As if he'd be doing anything else.

Clint was wandering back to his dreamland where Natasha accidentally walked in on him naked in the ski lodge when someone slammed a folder on the table. Clint jumped and looked up. The object of his fantasies was glaring at him, looking deeply annoyed. "Is this a joke to you, Barton? Do you think that it's going to be an easy week with me on a mountain? That we'll get close and I'll be unable to resist your American charm?" Natasha snarled.

Clint didn't say anything because that's precisely what he was thinking.

"We have a mission to do, Barton. Don't be unprepared and too obsessed with your delirious fantasies of what is never going to happen. We need to be concentrating on the mission. If you understand a word I just said, nod."

Clint looked at her and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I'm not some weakling you can mould to your satisfaction. I don't crave your body. I don't obsess over you. And you, Romanoff, can _never _decide what's going to happen. It just happens. Or have you never experienced that before? Pure unadulterated lust."

Natasha looked flustered, her cheeks bright red, and she leant back. "Barton, if you'd like to unsettle me, use a different technique."

"You look pretty unsettled already." Clint said. He stood up and walked out of the room to go the archery room. He needed to blow some steam off by shooting at things.

...

Natasha closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of frustration, before opening them and knocking on Barton's bedroom door. "Open up, Barton." She called. "It's Agent Romanoff."

The door opened and Barton stood there in a pair of black trousers and an open shirt. "Natasha, what's up?"

"It's Romanoff to you." Natasha said firmly. "Look, I don't want to do this but Coulson told me that I had to apologize to you before we set off for the mission in the skiing resort."

"So...apologize then." Barton leant against the door frame and his shirt opened more to reveal more of his muscled stomach and chest.

"I did."

"No you say that you had to apologize."

"Fine then. Agent Barton, I formally apologize that I apparently insulted you."

"You didn't insult me. You aggravated me."

"I'm not apologizing for that as well."

"You know full well that you annoyed me, Natasha."

"I know and I do not apologize. You should be apologizing for inappropriate workplace behavior. Asking me about if I had ever felt _lust_." Natasha frowned. "I don't even...there's no point in talking to you! You're too big-headed and annoying to even accept my apology. I hope that you're happier on the mission, Agent Barton, or I'm afraid that it will be our first and last mission together."

_Please review because I'm going to post a chapter whenever there is a review or a favorite or a follow! Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Ski Resort **

Clint was well aware that he needed to pay attention to the advice Agent Coulson and Agent Hill was giving them about how not to blow their cover but he couldn't help mulling over that sentence that Coulson had said a minute ago. _You two are a newly engaged couple on holiday and your lodge will be bugged, as is everyone's so you'll have to pretend to... _Hill had cut him off at that point but Clint knew what the senior agent was implying.

"Agent Barton, can you please follow me to the men's bathroom?" Coulson asked, smirking. Clint exchanged a look with Natasha who was looking as confused as Clint felt. He followed Coulson to the restroom then looked at him.

"Why are we in a restroom together?"

"I need to wash my hands." Coulson suddenly announced. Clint frowned and watched Coulson splash water everywhere. Water landed on his face and he jumped from the sudden shock of cold water and the static blaring away in his ear.

"Ow, my ear piece!" Clint pulled it out and then realized what Coulson was getting at. "Oh!"

"Yeah. We'd better put it in the bin if it's ruined." Coulson took it off him and flushed it down the toilet. "Precautionary measures." He said.

"Why?"

"Natasha can hear everything you and people around you if they're being loud are saying. I need to tell you something...in private." Clint waited, eyebrow raised. "It's about Natasha and the mission."

"You don't need to tell me to be careful. I already am. I know I shouldn't trust her but a bit of me does and I'm trying to kill that bit of trust. She's an ex-Russian-spy, Coulson, I know what I'm dealing with."

"But you don't. She's a master at concealing her emotions and pretending to be real. She is dangerous. Don't let her get to you, Clint."

"I won't, _Phil_."

"Barton I am very serious about this. That woman could be betraying us all or be in love with us all and we'd never know. This mission determines her true loyalty to us. And to you."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. And I doubt you ever will. You're too entranced by what everyone else sees. The outer layer of a pretty face and sharp words but her insides are poison, Barton. Killing everyone around her for her own gain."

"Coulson, she is not poison."

"She will infect everyone around her with that spider venom. She cannot be trusted."

"Natasha is not poison!" Clint yelled then took a deep breath. "I have to go. Do not try to approach me like this again, Agent Coulson. Agent Romanoff is my partner and I wouldn't like anyone to get on the wrong side of me or her. I like you fully intact."

Clint walked away, satisfied that his threat would be enough for Coulson to stay away from their relationship; both professional and personal.

...

Natasha watched Barton walk out of the bathroom. He looked furious and she wondered what Coulson had said to him. No doubt something about the mission. Not to trust her...not to believe a word she said...not to get personal...

"Agent Romanoff." Clint said. "Can we have a talk while the senior agents are somewhat preoccupied?"

Natasha nodded and followed him to the training room. Clint shut the door and turned to her. She didn't want to know what he had to say next. Or maybe she did. She didn't even know if she liked him or not. He was all cocky and annoying the day before but today, he seemed serious. Maybe the mission was making him more bearable.

"What did you want to talk about?" Natasha asked.

"Coulson told me not to trust you."

"I guessed that he would."

"I told him that he was wrong. That maybe there was some goodness inside of you. You are still human, after all."

"Humans can be pure evil."

"But not you."

"How do you know, Agent Barton?"

"I'm not sure but...when I look at you, I just...can't help but think that you're just misunderstood." Barton said. He looked at Natasha. "Or am I wrong and you're as cold and fake as you seem?"

"You're not right. But you're not wrong either."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"Trust me to a certain degree, Barton, because even I don't know where my loyalties lie."

_I just wanted to end it on a dramatic sentence and I'd just like to say that it will be getting less psycho and more nice Natasha soon. The romance won't come soon, it'll be more a build up of friendship and trust then maybe some romance. MAYBE. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Ski Resort **

**Day One **

Clint wondered how Natasha could still look so annoyed when they were in the most luxurious ski lodge ever built. It was wood on the outside but inside it had marble floors and bright walls. The living room had couches and a flat screen TV and fur rugs. The kitchen fridge was already stocked with amazing food and champagne. The bathroom was huge and the bath was actually in the floor of the bathroom where you took a few steps down to get into it. It looked like a Jacuzzi but the Jacuzzi was on the back porch. The problem was that there was only one bedroom. It had a large four-poster bed but Clint didn't think Natasha would be up to sharing.

"Isn't it great?" Clint asked his new partner and she stared at him.

"There is only one bed, Barton."

"Enough of the Barton. Call me Clint. We're engaged, remember?" Clint raised his eyebrow and she blushed, obviously remembering the bugging devices in all the rooms.

"I just..I don't believe in sex before marriage." She said, her voice perfectly calm.

"I know." He replied. Maybe they wouldn't have to pretend to have sex after all. Although it was a lie, Clint had read her file. Natasha really did have a reputation on missions to convince the criminals to give up secrets. "Maybe we could just share a bed and nothing else."

"Fine. I'm going for a bath."

"Oh I wanted first shower. Can't I come in with you, Tasha? I mean we are engaged."

Natasha looked annoyed. "Clinton, no, you cannot have a bath with me. Besides I wouldn't want it get dirty."

"It won't. I swear. We can just lie there and drink champagne. We could even wear swimming costumes." Clint said.

"I meant the bath water." she said and he smirked.

"Sure you did, Tasha."

"_Natasha, _not Tasha. And I'm locking the bathroom door."

"It doesn't have a lock." Clint said. He had done a search of the lodge to find all listening devices, there were no cameras and no locks except on the front and back door. They were also the only exits and entrances unless you count the windows.

Natasha walked up to him and placed her lips close to his ear. He shivered. Something in her did that to him. "Barton, do not walk in on me having a bath or you will pay." She whispered.

He watched her walk away, teasing him in that purple dress, and rubbed his eyes. He had to stop thinking about her as a girlfriend and more of a friend. Or just even a partner. Dangerous. Dangerous. Dangerous. She was an ex-spy for Russia and she couldn't be trusted. This was all part of her plan. He wouldn't be tricked.

Yet he still couldn't help thinking of her being so close to him and the time on the plane that he caught her briefly smiling at a movie. The spy did have a sense of humor then. And that smile was adorable.

...

Natasha checked her watch. She was three minutes late but she decided to take her time putting on her earrings. Someone banged on the bedroom door. "Tasha hurry up." Barton yelled. Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up. Her dress - red silk maxi-dress with long sleeves - swished round her feet as she opened the door with her best _I am beautiful _smile. Barton's eyes almost dropped out of his head. "You...you...you only have one earring on."

Her smile faded and she put the other hoop in. "Thank you for the reminder. Are we going now?"

"Yeah. You like my tux?"

"Nice." Natasha said coldly and sprayed herself with perfume. "Where are we going?"

"To the Sunday ball."

"And may I inquire what we are doing there?"

"You may. We are dancing and having dinner and chatting to other couples."

"And what are we really doing?"

"Scoping out the area for any criminals we recognize. It's the Mafia, I'm assuming." Clint said then laughed as if it was a joke. In case someone was listening.

"I am ready." Natasha stood up and she scanned his body from his easy smile to his polished shoes. She wanted to find some imperfection but it was impossible. The only thing she could think of was his messed up hair but she liked it like that. It reflected Barton's personality. He was messed up but relaxing and he helped her nerves. Because she was nervous; she hated socializing while pretending to be someone else in case she slipped up. Natasha had always loved the thrill of undercover work but hated to mess it up. This was her first undercover mission with SHIELD and she wanted it to go down in history. And not as a fail.

Barton had already walked out of the door and she ran to catch up with him, grabbing her gun to put it in her little bag. Someone grabbed her wrist and she jumped but it was just Barton. "No guns."

"But-"

"No guns, Tasha." He hissed. Natasha sighed and dropped the gun back on the table. He still had hold of her wrist. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I trust you. Not with my life, not yet, but I trust you to a certain extent and I know you told me not to but that's a facade you put on."

"It is not, Clint." She said. He briefly smiled then probably remembered the mission.

"It is Kevin Bacon in Footloose. I'll even Google it now."

"No. Don't Google it." Natasha said.

"Why not? Because you don't want to be wrong?" Barton raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think your ego could take it if you were wrong again."

"My ego needs a boost. I'll look it up."

"No!"

"You can't stop me from doing it." Barton said as he walked out of the door, phone in hand. Natasha ran after him and locked the door behind him. All the other couples who were walking were holding hands and kissing. She sighed and ran up to him.

"I can stop you." She said in the most loving voice she could do. Natasha took the phone and put it in his jacket pocket, put her hands on his shoulders and lightly kissed him on his lips. He kissed back for a second then drew away. "See? I can stop you."

"You win." Barton smiled and linked arms with her as they walked down the path. "Do you think people are listening to our arguments?" He asked in a warm voice.

Natasha hated it because it was all wrong. He shouldn't be talking to her like that. She shouldn't be kissing him. "Unless they've bugged the paths!" She giggled.

Barton laughed too and as they went to the main hall where the 'ball' was being held, he looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's...just...it's like I've seen a different side of you during that acting."

"It's acting, Barton, it's not real." Natasha said, back to being cold and distant.

"Right." Barton shook his head. "Whatever you say, Tasha."


	4. Chapter 4

_Her eyes watching me, lips on mine, hands messing up my hair. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask her._

_"Yes." She replies and Natasha Romanoff kisses me again. "Barton..."_

"Wake up!" Natasha shook the sleeping Clint's arm and he opened his eyes, groaning.

"I was having a good dream there." He said and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, Barton. I am tired and grumpy and hungry."

"Why?"

"Because someone," She shot him an angry look. "-kept stealing all the covers so I barely got any sleep between that and you sleep-talking."

"I sleep-talk?"

"A lot." Natasha scowled. "Get up, now!"

As soon as Natasha was out of the room, Clint quickly got dressed then checked his appearance in the mirror. He looked pale and tired but if he didn't want to anger the Russian, he would have to get going. He walked out of the room into the kitchen and looked at his partner. She was drinking coffee, a smile on her face. But as soon as she saw him, Natasha reverted back to her usual frown.

"You look dreadful." She commented.

"Thanks." Clint said and started to pour himself some coffee.

"No! We're going skiing now after we grab something to eat from the cafe."

"Can't I have coffee?"

"Get some from the cafe." Natasha said and Clint had no choice except to follow her out of the lodge and down the path. It was freezing and he was glad he'd thought to get a coat before leaving. They turned the corner to go to a small glass building which Clint figured was the cafe.

Once inside, he went up to the counter with Natasha. "Can we have two black coffees to go and a blueberry muffin?" She asked.

"Also can I have a warm egg sandwich?" Clint said.

Natasha glared. "That will take ages to make."

"It only takes two minutes." The woman behind the counter said and hurried to make their order.

"See?"

"You're so annoying."

"I'm so annoying? How about you, Miss I-Want-To-Go-Ski?"

"It's not just skiing." Natasha hissed. "Fury called. We have to make friends with this couple, Melissa and Mark Edison. Mark Edison is apparently connected to the arms dealing up here. He's a business man."

"We have to make friends?" Clint frowned. "But you're so unsociable."

"I am not!"

"You are, Romanoff, don't try to defend yourself."

"Shut up, Barton." Natasha grabbed their drinks and threw the sandwich at Clint. "I got the things they've booked this week and booked us into it too. We're doing a beginner's course in skiing at 0800. Which means we're four minutes late."

Clint and Natasha made their way down the hill and arrived at the small group of six people just in time to see the instructor show up. Clint just admired Natasha. She was wearing thermal jeans and a sweater under a big green coat. She was pale but she made it work and her hands fidgeted on her skis. Despite her faults the Black Widow was as gorgeous and fun to be around than any other girl back in America. Probably more so because she knew about SHIELD but didn't let it effect her. Natasha Romanoff wasn't bossed around by anybody. Except Fury. But that was a necessity if you wanted to work at SHIELD.

"Clint, honey." Suddenly Natasha's arm was linked with his and she was wearing a fake loving smile. "You were daydreaming, let's go hit the slopes."

"'Kay." Clint said and kissed her cheek. She scowled momentarily then smiled again. It was all acting, for Melissa and Mark Edison's benefit. The four walked along together to the beginning of the slope and eventually Clint pretended to be friendly with them. "Hi, I'm Clinton Barton and this is my fiancee, Natasha Romanoff." He said.

He doubted anyone here would know his name and this was Natasha's first mission so no-one would recognize her name either. It was simple just to use the real names and not risk the chance of messing up.

"Mark and Melissa Edison. We've just got married."

"Oh so you're on your honeymoon?" Natasha asked, innocently. She turned to Clint. "Honey why don't we go skiing for our honeymoon?"

"Well I thought we were booking to go to Australia for a couple of weeks."

"Oh yes! Silly me!" She giggled. "I always forget."

"She'd forget her head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Technically it's not screwed on." Natasha said tightly. Clint recognized the sign of an argument about to start about the logistics of sayings.

"Fine, if it was connected to your body." Clint said.

Melissa smiled at them. "How long have you two been together?"

"Three years." Clint said at the same time as Natasha said, "Five years."

"We've known each other for five years but we've been dating for three years." Clint glared at Natasha. That had been close.

"Is it your first time here?" Mark said.

"Yes, and it is a beautiful place. We can't wait to start skiing, right, sweetie?" Clint nudged his "fiancee".

"Right."

...

Ten minutes later, they were ready to set off, staring down the steep slope. The other couple had chickened out of it, saying that they suddenly felt sick. Melissa and Mark were getting ready. Clint glanced at Natasha and she grinned at him. "You're not going to chicken out on me, are you, Clint?"

"You wish. I bet you $5 that you'll fall over."

"Deal. First to the bottom?"

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" Clint yelled and they launched themselves down the slope. Snow blew up in his face but he just laughed and he could hear Natasha laughing too. They were neck and neck when they reached a few trees. Clint swerved round them and Natasha almost slammed into them, moving and swearing at the last minute. Clint was now racing ahead until he felt something hit his head. Snow.

"That's cheating! No snowballs!" Clint yelled behind him.

"My face is freezing!" She screamed.

Clint suddenly hit a rock and flew into the ground with a sickening thud. He heard Natasha hit the same rock and land on him. "Ouch." He said and tested his limbs for pain. All okay. Just a minor ache in his back and a few bruises probably forming on his side. "Nat?"

"I'll live. Just my face." Natasha rolled over and showed him the small cut on her cheek. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful, Romanoff." He said. A small smile formed and she punched his arm.

"Don't. Barton. C'mon, we'd better get first aid."

"You sure? I've survived through worse than a few bruises without first aid. It's not exactly painful."

"I meant because we are a couple who just hurt themselves skiing. Not because we are highly trained spies." She helped him up. "But before we do that...how about we try the expert slope?"

Clint followed her gaze and saw the slope that was on a mountain with trees and rocks and looked like it would avalanche any minute. He weighed up the safety aspects and the dangerous parts. An avalanche would surely kill them and they needed to stick with the Edison's...

He should say no. That was what his basic SHIELD training was telling him. Stick with the mission, be safe and be a regular couple skiing. Instead he grinned.

"You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

_Imagine a hot sauna, two trapped assassins and some awesome chemistry._

Natasha took a deep breath and securing her towel tighter around her, walked into the sauna. Barton was already sat on a bench, eyes closed and leaning back. She sat down beside him and leaned close to his face. "BARTON!" she yelled and he jumped and opened his eyes quickly.

"I thought you were Fury." He sighed heavily. "Don't do that."

"Do I sound like Fury?"

"Not particularly." Barton grinned. "You scared me though. Although you did join me in here so I'll forgive you."

"Hmm." Natasha stretched out. "I can't wait until we can get out of this resort. It's been two days and I'm fed up. It's so boring."

"Mark and Melissa don't help things either."

"Yeah, they're always tailing us."

"Technically we're always tailing them."

"I wish we didn't have to."

"It'd be good if we could just spend a week here as a holiday together."

"Maybe in a couple of years."

"Think we'll still be friends then?"

"I don't even count us as friends now." Natasha rolled her eyes then smiled at him, slightly. "But you're alright."

"Just alright? You're awesome."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Barton frowned suddenly and got up. "Did you lock the door?"

"Uh, no?"

He pulled at the door and it stayed locked. He turned to her, eyes wide. "Shit. Tasha, we're locked in."

"What?"

"Someone evidently locked it from the outside. They must have known we were in here!" Barton said and then looked round. "Are there any security cameras in here? If someone did do this on purpose then they will be watching us." Natasha did a quick scan and shook her head. "Good. We'd better just sit tight until someone else tries to get in. Then we'll yell and hopefully they'll get us out."

"Barton, it's 6pm. Who else is going to be going to the sauna now?" Natasha asked doubtfully.

"We can pray."

"Right."

There were a few moments silence until Natasha suddenly realized that they were basically naked underneath the towels. She was wearing a pair of bikini bottoms but she didn't know much about Barton's state. "Uh, Barton?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you thing we'll be in here for?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just food and drink. And it's going to get hot in here." Natasha could already feel her body sweating in the heat and the towel was doing nothing to help. In fact it was probably giving her a rash but she wasn't about to take it off. Especially not with Barton sat three feet away, equally naked and sweaty.

"I didn't think about the heat." Barton said. "I think we can last a while without the first two. How long have you ever gone without them?"

"Three days in a desert without food and two days without water. I almost died with the water thing. Hallucinations, fevers, exhaustion." She listed off the symptoms then looked at him. "How about you?"

"Two for both." He shrugged. "We'll get out of here. I'd try to kick the door down but it seems too strong and sturdy and also my towel..."

"It would come off." She flushed and hoped he'd think it was the heat.

"Yeah. That would be awkward. Are you-"

"Just bikini bottoms."

"Oh." Barton looked at her. "Shall we sing a song?"

"God no."

...

It was two hours later and Clint was fed up of just sitting there, staring at Natasha. He knew it was creepy but she didn't seem to notice. Mostly because she had her eyes closed. He stood up and banged on the sauna door, taking care to adjust his towel. "LET US OUT!" He shouted.

Natasha lazily opened one eye. "Barton it's not going to work. We'll get rescued in the morning. Calm down. We might as well have a sleep."

"Who locked us in here though? We need to figure that out." Clint sat across from her. "Melissa and Mark are the only people we've really interacted with."

"Unless the arms dealers here got wind of our real identities and locked us in to keep us out of trouble."

"This is ridiculous. We are SHIELD agents, we should be able to get out of a wooden building."

"Set something on fire?"

"With what? Our match sticks or lighter that we brought in here?"

"If you'd let me carry around my gun..."

"It'd be outside with the rest of your clothes."

"I'd be able to shoot through the door."

"And probably they'd realize that we're not a suburban couple because we have guns."

"Ugh."

"I know."

...

"What time is it, Nat?"

"Probably about ten."

"Just twelve more hours."

"Yeah."

"Shall we play a game?"

"If I'm not singing, I'm not playing a game."

"Exchange stories of missions?"

"Fine. You first."

"Once I sat with a pretty girl in a sauna for fourteen hours and we ended up getting married."

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Oh, you did, did you?"

"Well that's how I hope it'll go."

"Love is for children, Barton."

"Love is for everyone."

"Not when we're spies."

Clint was quiet for a bit then realized that was why she was so cold. "People taught you that love was wrong, didn't they?"

"I taught myself that. If you'd kindly shut up, I won't rip your arm off."

"As if you could. I could take you."

"Do it then."

"Maybe next year."

"If we know each other then."

"We will. We'll be best buds. Friends with benefits."

"Friends."

"With benefits?" Clint asked hopefully and she hit his arm. "Ouch."

...

Natasha woke up to someone gently shaking her. "Tasha? Wake up." She opened her eyes and saw Barton's face hanging over her.

"Yeah, what's up?" She slid her head off his lap, wondering when she had fallen asleep, then saw the two men with guns. "Oh."

"Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. SHIELD agents." One man spat out in disgust.

"They figured it out then?" Natasha stood up. She cocked her head and tried to figure out the best way to escape. Barton, sensing what she was doing, tapped her arm and shook his head.

"They have guns." He said.

"I see that, Clint, thank you very much."

"Don't try."

Natasha reluctantly smiled at him and they followed the men out. She checked around her. It was night, dark and cold. No-one was around but a lodge was lit up. She had guessed it was the manager's lodge. Barton looked at her, concern on his face. _It's fine, you'll get out of this, show SHIELD what you're worth, you are Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, calm down, don't let Barton get in the way of the end_. She knew that Barton was going to mess up her escape. Not his fault; she'd allowed herself to get attached. Something she couldn't afford to be. They came to a halt outside the lodge and one of the men opened the door. Someone inside said something but she wasn't listening. She was staring out at the mountains. Her chances of survival were small and if Barton got killed or injured during her escape...

Torn, Natasha longingly looked at the picturesque view one last time then stepped into the lodge and surveyed the man in the chair. Arms dealer. Rich. Maybe ex-military. Drinking a scotch. Glass cup. Men behind him holding Stark guns.

"Natasha, please, sit."

She sat down on a chair, conscious of her lack of clothing. Barton hovered behind her until he was forced down onto a chair.

"Now, m'dear, I'd prefer it if you put on a top or a dress maybe. You too, Mr Barton."

"Give me a top then and I'll go outside to change." Natasha said.

"It's far too cold outside." He smirked.

"You go outside then." Natasha snarled. She knew what he was aiming for and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered. She wasn't ashamed of her body but exposing herself to strangers made her want to pull someone's eyeballs out and squeeze them for stress balls. Someone threw her a shirt, a man's shirt that she recognized as Barton's. It was red with little green flowers.

Scowling, she flushed and pulled the shirt over her head, displacing the towel. Someone muttered something and she quickly got the rest of the shirt on. The arms dealer was grinning and Barton wasn't even looking at her. He was concentrating on the window, no doubt the agent in him had started planning an escape.

Barton was handed boxers and pants and Natasha looked away. Her survival instincts kicked in and she looked round the room. Guards at the door and windows. All had guns. Some had knives. Even if she did get out of the lodge, she would easily freeze in the flimsy shirt. The sauna seemed the best choice to go. Hot, her clothes were there and...her gun. What were her chances of fighting out of the room without a gun? Even if Barton helped, they were slim. Second to none. She had been shot before and it wasn't fun.

"So, Miss Romanoff," the arms dealer leant forward and Natasha risked a look at a half-clothed Barton. He was wearing a cool smile and was relaxed in his chair. "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"I presume it's because we are SHIELD agents."

"Oh, yes, but you two are now also my guarantees. I return you for the guarantee of my record wiped clean. They refuse and you die. They agree and they get you back. What do you think your agency values more? Arresting criminals or you two? Do not try to escape, Mr Barton, or I shall kill your pretty friend here. And that would be a shame."

Natasha looked up, startled. Barton was halfway to the window, two guards on the floor behind him. The arms dealer hadn't even looked away from Natasha. Both of them were good - Barton had just been temporarily beaten. "I will find us a way out of this, Tasha." Barton said.

"Me too." Natasha sighed. "Barton?"

"Yes?"

"Remember in training?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the Spider Hawk sequence?"

"Yes?" Barton was grinning now.

"NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha slumped over the armchair, panting and looking at her partner. Barton was busy slapping a guard unconscious. "It worked." Barton said. The arms dealer was tied to a pipe and he was unconscious thanks to Natasha.

"Yeah, thank God. I thought it wouldn't or you'd forget."

"I wouldn't forget that afternoon of training." Barton said. Natasha heard undertones of flirtiness but dismissed it. What was romantic about that afternoon? She was sweating and swearing, cursing Fury and the trainer and Barton. Barton was his usual arrogant self but he regularly told her to keep going.

"Why? It was hard and tiring and I nearly killed you all in annoyance."

"Yeah but it was fun. Just us two, insulting everyone, and then afterwards we got drinks with Coulson and Hill."

Natasha blinked. She had almost forgotten about that. Coulson went home after an hour, telling them that they were mad, and she had gone half an hour later, wanting a lie-down. She had always assumed something had happened between Hill and Barton that night but never asked them.

"Did you and Hill..."

"What? Sleep together that night? No. We didn't." Barton said coolly and stopped beating the guard then sat beside her. "Should we call Fury?"

"Not yet." Natasha grabbed his hand and turned it so she was tracing the lines on his palm. "I once took a palm-reading class."

Barton smiled at her. "Read my palm then, Nat."

For once she didn't object to being called Nat and she carried on stroking his palm. "This line is long so it means you're going to live a long and lucky life. You'll have...two kids and get married to a lovely woman. Any idea who that'd be?"

Barton held her hand and caught her gaze. "Maybe."

"You don't then." Natasha flushed and snatched her hand back. "I'm going to call Fury."

"Right." Barton rolled his eyes. "Then they'll all come and we'll be seperate agents again?"

"We could request to become partners? Operation Black Hawk could continue." Natasha said and got out her phone.

...

Clint watched Natasha walk around the airship, a slight elegance in her steps, and smiled softly. Natasha Romanoff would succumb to his charms one day. And as his new partner, it was even more likely. He just hoped that it would last.


	7. Chapter 7

_I've edited this story and deleted the last few chapters. I've decided that I want to end it on the ski mission and this chapter will be the romantic stuff a couple of years after. _

_**Five years later**_

Natasha picked up her glass of champagne and tapped it against Clint's glass. "To five years," she said with a winning smile. He smiled back.

"Remember when you hated me?" He said. "Then we went on our first mission together and you grew to love me."

"I don't love you, Clint." She sighed. This had been an ongoing argument for years. Clint would declare how much he loved her as a friend and she would say how much she liked him and he would joke about how in love with him she was.

It was close to the truth.

"I don't love anyone."

"Except me."

"You're my best friend." Natasha replied and he cocked his head.

"Is that why we're on a date?" He smirked. "Candles, champagne, we're at your apartment. Close access to a bedroom."

"Gross, Hawk." She said with a laugh. "It's not a date. It's our anniversary."

"Yeah. I guess." He caught her eye and winked. She felt her cheeks grow hot and cursed her body for betraying her. "Hey, you never blush."

"So?" She said brusquely. "I'm not blushing."

"You're all red." He grinned. "You so fancy me."

"I do not!" She said and slapped his arm. He barely winced.

"Didn't hurt!" He taunted her. "Didn't hurt!"

She kicked his leg but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. She laughed helplessly as he pulled her on him and then switched positions so she was lying on the ground and he was above her.

"I distinctly remember how ticklish you are when not on duty." Clint started tickling her feet and she kicked out at him, laughing.

"I hate you!" She cried. He met her eyes again and she smiled at him.

"Say that you love me and I'll stop." Clint whispered and she reached up to put her arms around him.

"You've already stopped." She pointed out with a devilish grin.

"Just say it, Natasha." He bent down and gently kissed her.

"I love you." Natasha said and kissed him.

Later that night, they were cuddled up on the sofa, watching a film. Clint looked at the woman he loved sat next to him.

She was beautiful.


End file.
